Walk Away
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: The day after Klaus and Katherine get drunk. Bit of Mystic Falls gang there. Script style.
1. Scene 1

I read some Klaus and Katherine drunk texts from people who role play as Klaus and Katherine on tumblr. And it inspired a scene playing in my head what happened the day after being drunk.

Can also contact me on twitter MissesPierce.

I love Klatherine. Prefer to call it Klaterina.  
Just something funny to enjoy.  
The drunk texts written by thelonelyhybrid and safestkittykatintown were interesting. I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Songs go with it suppose to be funny.

Everybody Talks

* * *

Written script style. Bit of Mystic Fall gang are in it.

* * *

Walk Away

Scene set walking in public in Mystic Falls

Katherine : " That's the last time I'm getting drunk with you Klaus."

Klaus : " Why? What did I do wrong? " threw his arms wide open.

Katherine: " Ah. You know what you did." her hands on her hips

Klaus: " What. I didn't mean it when I almost kissed Elena. I thought she was you, for a second, anyway. "

Katherine: " Then maybe the next time Kol or Elijah's in town and we get drunk I won't mean to kiss him and have

him kiss me back. Because he didn't mean to."

Klaus: " Katerina you stay away from Kol. And Elijah. " Points his finger as she's walking away.

Katherine crosses her arms. " Why? " Looks at him.

Klaus: " Kol can be at times..troublesome."

Katherine: " You mean he's dangerous."

Klaus: " You say dangerous. I say troublesome."

Katherine: " Well better him then who wouldn't have mistaken me for Elena. "

Katherine turns, her hair flips and walks away.

Klaus shows his displeased smile. " Katerina."

Far across otherside of street. Is a gang watching in shock.

Elena: " Did Katherine just insult me? she asks Stefan, Damon, and Caroline staring at the unfolded scene.

Damon: " I know I said last night was one of the weirdest scenes in my life but I was wrong. "

Stefan: " Did Katherine just walk off in a hissy fit with Klaus just now? My eyes aren't playing tricks on me, right?

You all just saw that. "

Caroline: " Well someone just got whipped. "

Damon: " You and me both brother. "

They all stare at Caroline.

Caroline: " What? It's true you know. You all just saw it happen right in front of us. "

Elena: " Who cares about that. I wanna know did Katherine just insulted me to Klaus? "

Bonnie: " Just let it go Elena." she walks up to Elena pats her shoulder.

Damon: " You saw it too Bonnie."

Bonnie: " Yeah kinda weird. "

Damon: " You're telling me and we're the ones that got front row seats. Today and last night."

Stefan: " No, you know what surprised me more was that Katherine hit Klaus when he almost kissed Elena before

me or Damon would have done it. "

Caroline: " You know we should have guessed this would happen after she did what she did and dragged him off

to who knows where and did who knows what with Klaus. "

Bonnie: " Thanks Caroline. I didn't need the mental image put there. "

Caroline: " Sorry."

Damon: " Who cares. It's Katherine."

Stefan: " Don't you mean Klaus, Damon."

Damon: " No. Katherine. If I meant Klaus, Stefan. I would have said Klaus. But it's Katherine's style. "

Elena: " Let's not forget the bigger picture here. What are we suppose to do if Katherine teams up with Klaus here? "

Caroline: " Oh shit. I'm calling Tyler. "

Bonnie " I'll call Jeremy."

Elena: " I'm gonna go warn Matt. "

Stefan : " I'll come with you. "

Damon: " Looks like I'm left with the dangerous job of trailing one psychotic bitch and a hybrid that hates me. "

Stefan: " Wait Damon let me come with you. "

Damon: " No. It's alright go with Elena."

Stefan: " I'm sure Klaus hates me just as much as he hates you. It'll even up the ante on your survival. "

Damon: " We'll see brother. We'll see. "

Girls yell : " Don't get caught. "

" Don't die."


	2. Scene 2

I just love Klaterina. I love it when they fight, I love it when they talk.

Idea Came to after reading someone else's conversation about them running into each other.

This scene showed up.  
If you want to leave any comments please do. If you can't but want too my twitter MissesPierce.

Sorry something didn't fit to me. So I had to go over it again. Now it sounds right.

Continue on with same song still playing again songs suppose to be funny.

Everybody Talks - Neon Trees

We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift

* * *

Drabble Taunt from Life of Katherine and Klaus pg 3. Comes after this one. I don't own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Scene 2

Katherine at a distance towards to the house blocks. Klaus following her.

Klaus: " Katerina I'm warning you stay away from him. "

Katherine: "If you mean Kol, too late. " arms crossed, stopped, turned to him.

Klaus: " What does that mean?"

Katherine: " It means your warning came in too late. "

Klaus: " Out of all the things I let you slide on over the years but this, " He paces angrily back and forth in front Katherine.

" My own brother. "

He grabs Katherine by the shoulders

" Katerina you.."

Katherine: " Shh"

Klaus: " Do not shush me. I'm a..."

Katherine: "..hybrid. I know. Out of all the places you'd lose your temper. You would do it here, out in the open."

She glances over.

Klaus: " I can act and behave as I want. If I want to lose my temper. ' he sneered in her face. " I do not need your permission to do so . " Tone voice went low. " Katerina.. what's wrong? "

Katherine: Katherine placed a finger of silence on her lips. She made a hand motions We're being followed.

Klaus: " Oh goody, someone I can kill. "

Katherine placed her finger on his lips to silence him. " Shh"

Klaus looked at her then lightly bit her finger then slid it into his mouth.

Katherine: " Now is not the time." He let go of her finger.

Klaus: " You started this."

She gave him a look.

Klaus: " I want to play."

Klaus: Annoyed he looked over Katherine's head " Come out, come out , wherever you are. "

Katherine: " Don't kill them." She slapped his arm.

Klaus eyes her Should-it-be-you-then.

Katherine pressed her lips and frowned at him Now-not-time-play-around look.

Klaus rolled his eyes towards direction Katherine looking at " Come out, come out, and play Salvatore brothers. I promise I won't bite, unless you provoke me that is."

Katherine pursed her lips, crossed her arms, at Klaus.

Klaus: " What. You said I couldn't kill them right away. Not that I couldn't give them a slow and painful agonizing death."

Katherine: " No. I meant, don't kill them at all. "

Klaus: " Well then you should of have said that. "

Katherine I-can't-believe-this : " You're jealous. That's it."

Klaus: " Me? Jealous. If I'm jealous ' amused tense smile " then you must be overjoyed about.."

Katherine: " Don't bring blondie into this."

Klaus: " Then don't presume to insinuate I'd be envious of these two. Who were what the last bit infatuated with you that you turned to make them love you."

Katherine face stoned. She crossed her arms inward hugging them in, gritted her teeth in silence.

Klaus: Damn it. Klaus turned away then back.

Behind hidden place

Damon: " Ok she's bad. But she's not that bad. Katherine didn't compel me. " Started walking out hiding place.

Stefan: " Damon don't." Pulled on his arm.

Damon: " Sorry brother but I can't take this anymore. If I have to listen to them a minute longer I just might blow my brains out. "

Stefan: " I know but. "

Damon: " Or maybe you can snap my neck instead, for like old times sakes. Come on Stef. "

Stefan: " And have Klaus rip your heart out instead. Once he sees your body. "

Damon: " Good point. " He shook his finger agreeing.

Klaus finished off saying as the boys decided to take another listen.

Klaus: " Katerina. Maybe I overstepped the line there. "

Klaus walked up to her " Why don't we go somewhere else to discuss this. Somewhere more private to discuss such matters. "

Katherine : " I'm not going anywhere with you Klaus. "

Klaus: " Katerina, your making a scene, love. "

Katherine: " I don't care if were talking about killing the neighbors. I'm not leaving from here with you. "

Hidding place

Stefan: " Maybe we should just leave."

Damon: " Think they heard us?"

Klaus: " We know you're here mates. Just come out from behind there before I do something I might later regret. Not that I care. But you are getting on my last nerve. "

Katherine smile tenses: " Damon, Stefan, just come out from there before he does what he says' her back still turned then towards place she know the Salvatore brothers are, " and he will." Her smile becoming an angry sighing laugh.

Damon and Stefan show themselves to Katherine and Klaus.

Klaus: " At least it's something we agree on. "

Katherine: " Threatening your best friend and his brother. Sure why not? It's no shock that you would threaten them. You always threaten people. "

Klaus: " Katerina, I'm not discussing this with you right now. We have an audience to attend to. "

Damon and Stefan stand there wishing they weren't listening to this conversation and be anywhere but where their at.

Katherine looks at her Salvatore boys faces, shakes her head: " I'm leaving. "

Klaus: " No you're not."

Katherine begins to walk away.

Klaus: " Do not make me wish to compel you to stay where you are for both their sakes. "

Katherine frowns, gritting her teeth. Rooted at her spot she slants her hips and crosses her arms.

Her back facing the guys.

Klaus: " Now about you two." He looks at Damon and Stefan. " How long have you been following us and what have

you heard? " He frowns at them.


	3. Scene 3 - Let's Talk

Listening to Howl from that Youtube vid mention before called Howl.  
I saw this scene playing in my head. I wrote beginning in script figure I'd finish the conversation on at suburbs that way too.

Hope you like it. You know continue part is drabble called Taunt in Life of Katherine and Klaus.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Please leave any comments or Q's. Or your own opinion of Klaus and Katherine relationship itself. Reach me at Twitter MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly.

Songs go with it suppose to be funny.

Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3

C'Mon - KeSha

Hung Up (radio) - Madonna -continue on to drabble Taunt

* * *

Katherine her back still turned away.

Damon :You know we don't wanna get in your way. So me and Stefan just be leaving you two alone now.

Klaus : Sure you can leave but after you tell me what you two heard.

Stops Damon by putting his palm on his chest.

Stefan: Actually Klaus we didn't really hear anything. I was too busy convincing Damon not to step out of are hiding place.

Klaus: And what was it then that made you want to show yourself?

Damon looked to Stefan look said Great-job-brother

Damon cough turn to Klaus: Well you know Klaus. I was just going to correct you on just one tiny detail. Damon shows pinch of his fingers.

Katherine sighs shaking her head puts finger to her forehead already knowing Damon trying not to make what he was going to say not seem important would have opposite affect on Klaus.

Klaus: And that is.

Damon: Katherine didn't compel me. I knew she was a vampire. She did compel Stefan though.

Stefan : That was your idea of a small detail Damon. Stefan gives Damon I-can't-believe-you look.

Katherine sighs out loud : It wasn't confirmed that I did turn you, you idiots.

Damon and Stefan: I thought he knew Look at Katherine.

Katherine turns hand on her hip look both Damon and Stefan annoyed : He does now. Turns back around.

Damon: Well thanks. Katherine. YELLS IT AT HER

Katherine shrugs her shoulders: Well its not my fault that you're an idiot.

Klaus palms together touch his lip point them at Stefan to Damon: So let me get this straight. She turned you both. Yet you were willing.

Damon: I wasn't technically willing. Well not without her back then.

Katherine turns to Damon motions her hands Hello-how-much-more-of-an-idiot-can-you-be. Turns around again. Putting her hands on her head.

Klaus : Then Stefan tells me you heard nothing yet you wanted to come out of hiding to protect Katerina reputation. So clearly you heard something.

Damon : I wouldn't really say protect. I would say I was correcting because you were being a horrible jackass towards Katherine. Even though she's Katherine she doesn't deserve your crap.

Klaus: hmmm that is what we call protecting a lady reputation. Stabs Damon in stomach something from his pocket.

Klaus looks at Stefan: The next lie goes through his neck.

Katherine not knowing what's going on behind her hears Damon groan. She turns around fast.

Katherine: Klaus what are you doing? Stop it. You're hurting him.

Klaus: Yes I know that love. Still stabbing deeper lifting Damon bit.

Damon: This seems familiar. Falls over but Klaus doesn't let him.

Klaus : It should we've done this before.

Damon chokes out : Yeah but the difference was before I was distracting you so Elena could talk to Stefan and bring back his humanity.

Stefan winces.

Klaus stabs him in different spot through stomach makes Damon nearly keel over Klaus won't let him.

Stefan: He didn't lie.

Klaus says to Stefan: No. But he was provoking me.

Katherine: Damon just keep your mouth shut. You're only making it worse for yourself.

Damon: Thanks for the advice. But Katherine can you please just go away.

Stefan and Katherine follow Klaus dragging Damon to a picket fence.

Stefan: Wait Klaus I know Damon says things..

Katherine: Klaus wait he was talking to me he didn't mean..

Their words fall deaf ears

Klaus dragging Damon: Well yes. But I didn't like what I was hearing. He was being ungrateful to you for trying to help him. Unlike last time it was Stefan in his place.

Klaus grabs Damon by the neck drags him to a fence slams his body.

Damon on grass Klaus fingers still wrapped around his throat wheezing: What the hell is he talking about?

Stefan : When I went to go get the cure. Katherine try reasoning with him from killing me. Or I thought he was going to.

Klaus to Damon: And you wondered why I think Stefan is more worthy as a friend then you are.

Katherine: Klaus stop. If you keep going you might kill him. He's not like Kol, he won't be able to handle it. Grits teeth end sentence.

Klaus: Ah that's a shame. He and Kol have such similarities I would miss if I were to kill him.

Damon wheezing: Ah that's great. That means you can let me go then. Pats Klaus wrist.

Katherine: He was being sarcastic Damon.

Damon: oh great. I should have noticed when you mention the younger Original.

Stefan: Klaus I can tell you what we heard. Just let Damon go.

Klaus: Alright then. That's what I wanted to hear.

Klaus turned to Stefan. Katherine helped Damon up.

Katherine: Look at you he almost crushed your neck.

Damon: Yeah.. Tries again clears his throat rubbing. Yeah no kidding.

Katherine punches Damon in arm.

Damon: owe Katherine grits teeth

Katherine: What were you and Stefan thinking following us? You did realize we were in a middle of an argument.

Damon: Yeah well excuse me for caring that you weren't being crushed by the guy.

Katherine breathed

Damon: Next time don't bother calling me again for another one of your petty fights with Klaus. Unless you're asking me to help you get away from him and getting the heck out of town.

Katherine: Fine Damon. But I can't make any promises on that. It's Klaus were talking about.

Damon: Fine, then try being more careful Katherine and not get me or Stefan killed by him.

Katherine and Damon sit on edge of curb street. Klaus and Stefan walk to sidewalk to talk.

Katherine: I'll try. I've been doing good so far.

Damon: Katherine if this is good. You better call me on the day he feels like killing us so me and Stefan can get a head start. No make that the second things go bad between you two in case I can't out run him. I can at least have the last drink of bourbon in my life.

Katherine scoffed: Damon he's not going to kill you two.

Damon: Katherine I'm no expert on Klaus but it seemed to me he wanted too.

Katherine: Yes but he didn't really torture you or anything Damon. He just threw you around. Trust me when I say he wasn't going to come close to killing you, believe me.

Damon: What do you call that then?

Katherine: Dominating your enemy. Look she turns to see if Klaus and Stefan are looking then leans over and tells Damon he didn't make you bleed out.

Damon looks at Katherine a bit puzzled then was going to ask her if Klaus did that to her but he turns his head.

Damon turns his head notices Stefan looking at him. Signal their done talking.

Katherine and Damon get up after sitting down on the curb done hearing Klaus and Stefan finish talking.

Klaus motions hand to Stefan: Your free to leave. Him on the other hand.

Klaus: You know. She's wrong. Looks at Damon.

Klaus walks to the street. They follow him and walk on it. Klaus in middle. Stefan upper right. Damon upper left. Katherine behind Klaus. Its empty without people on the block.

_Stefan stays, cautious folds his arms in._

_Damon pissed._

_Katherine begins walk away then stops to turn around puzzled glances and watches._

_Klaus menacing walking towards Damon._

Klaus: I could kill you finding out it was you.

Klaus walks towards Damon at north end.

Klaus: That you were the one points at Damon

Klaus: that was planning to run away with her after you turned. See I knew it was one of her ex-lovers. I just wasn't certain which one.

Klaus cracks his neck, big grin at Damon: And now I know.

Damon: Yeah, at least I didn't make her bleed out like some asshole. Just because he couldn't handle a little rejection. Stefan and I might of hated her at one point or another but I sure as hell wouldn't have done what you did, buddy.

Katherine: Damon. Shocks.

Damon holds out his hand to stop her talking : Stop talking.

Damon: I could have cared less why you two got together. Until now.

Klaus turns to Katherine : What did you tell him?

Katherine: Just that you weren't really going to kill him. Because you weren't really torturing him, just warning him.

Katherine licks her lips nervously.

Damon: See that's what I'm talking about, right there. Katherine being meek. You must of compelled her or something.

Stefan warning: Damon.

Damon shakes his head at Stefan no.

Klaus turns angrily to Damon: Was I talking to you.

Damon: No. But you are now. Damon pats himself steps up starts walking towards him.

Katherine loudy: Damon her hands to the side, stance apart.

Damon, Klaus, Stefan look to Katherine.

Katherine: get ready to run. Now. Says loud and fast.

Damon looks Katherine hesitates split second, turns around runs.

Klaus turns head sees Damon run. Stefan glances to his side he sees Damon pass him.

Klaus runs direction Damon, Stefan steps in his way his palms held up.

Katherine: Start walking Stefan.

Klaus and Stefan look at Katherine. The second they do she runs.

Stefan: Wow she's fast. You can only choose one Klaus. Which is it going to be?

Klaus jabs finger at Stefan : I could get Damon and still catch Katerina if I wanted. Stefan.

Stefan: Yeah but how long does it take for Katherine to leave town with vervain in her system? I swear she was wearing a lot of scents on her.

Klaus looks at Stefan glances in Damon direction.

Klaus: She had vervain. Klaus pauses glances to ground.

Stefan uses hand to motion: By then she could get into a car and..

Klaus runs after Katherine's direction very quickly.

Stefan says rest words surprised : ...disappear from your sight. Huh. Ok.

Stefan pulls cellphone out call Damon.

Stefan cell phone: It worked Damon. Klaus took Katherine's bait. He's going after her now.

Damon looking up, rolling his eyes, moving body around, wanting to curse for his mistake.

Damon cell phone: Yeah that's great brother. Just what I wanted. Klaus pissed chasing Katherine. While I run for my life and have Katherine pay for my slip up even though I knew she told me secretly about that. She didn't want him to know that she was telling me.

Damon leans on top his arm against building: He's going to make her pay for telling me isn't he?

Stefan walking north of street.

Stefan cell phone: Maybe, Damon. I don't know. Wanna get a drink?

Damon cell phone: Yeah. See ya at home bro. I don't exactly feel like seeing anybody else right now.

Stefan cell phone: Alright see ya at home then. Damon. I'll text Katherine see if she made it alright.

Damon leans side of his body on building: To where?

Stefan: I don't know Damon. Just somewhere safe. Still walking.

Damon pulls cell phone from his ear. Sighs, punches wall. Shakes body side to side frustrated.

Damon looks at his cell phone.

Stefan txt

Katherine says Klaus caught up with her, she's alright. She's not hurt. He's not mad their just talking.

Damon puts it away. Bites his closed fist then starts walking home.


End file.
